


The Pride of Gryffindor

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Costumes, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Hair Pulling, Hermione Granger - character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's costume idea has Draco tripping over his words. She takes him by the hair and shows him a new use for his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pride of Gryffindor

"Granger, I'm home!" Draco called as he walked into the bedroom.

Hermione's voice came out of the en suite. "Have you tried on your--"

"I told you already!" Draco shouted. He tugged the knot of his tie loose and unbuttoned his collar. Rubbing his neck in relief, he looked over his shoulder at the en suite's door. "I'm not going to the party. I'm not going anywhere people will be wearing masks. Weasel number three already told me he's going as Nagini. I'm not going to spend the whole night keeping his tongue out of my ear."

"Percy? Malfoy, you have to be joking."

Draco made a face and counted on his fingers. "Weasel number four. Or five. Four point five. For god's sake, Granger, who cares? One of the horde. It doesn't matter. What does matter is that I'm not going."

"You might change your tune when you see what I'm wearing," Hermione called to him in a sing-song voice.

Draco snorted. "Unless you're going naked - and you'd damn well better not, because that dancing girl costume from last year got you more than enough attention and if Krum sends you one more letter I'm flying to Bulgaria and shoving his broom somewhere uncomfortable - I doubt anything you put on could change my mind." He put a foot up on the end of the bed to unlace his shoe.

The door creaked open and Hermione stepped into the bedroom. "Oh, really."

Draco looked up. The shoe hit the floor as his jaw dropped. Slowly, he looked Hermione over from head to toe. Wild curls, held back from her forehead with a black scarf, the tails of it left to dangle over her shoulder. A wide leather belt that pulled her narrow waist even tighter. Black boots that reached her thighs, with flared tops and sharp heels.

Nothing else. Not even a scrap of fabric. Draco stared at her. His mouth felt dry and he shut it with a clack of his teeth, swallowing hard. "That's. Er. That's a." He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and took a second look to be sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Round, high breasts tipped with light brown nipples. Curving hips and a thatch of dark brown curls between her thighs. Other than belt and boots, Hermione was stark naked. Draco forced his eyes up to her face as she took a few steps closer. "Told you that you'd like it." She smirked at him and gave his groin a pointed look. "He does, at least."

Draco cupped his hand over his cock. It jumped under his palm. He swallowed again and looked at Hermione. "Is, yes. Boots."

Hermione grinned and strutted across the bedroom, her hips swaying with each step. "Thought you'd appreciate these. Now, obviously there's more to it for the party, shirt and breeches and such, but for you? Just this." 

She planted her fists on her hips and tossed her hair back. "But I haven't introduced myself, have I? I'm Hermione Granger, pirate queen. You may have heard of my ship, the Pride of Gryffindor." She swept him a bow and her breasts bounced when she straightened up. Draco couldn't breathe as she moved close and gripped his collar. "And you're my captive."

Draco hoped the squeaking sound he heard came from the leather of her boots and not from his throat. Hermione's sparkling eyes told him it was likely the latter, though. She didn't seem to mind and he couldn't seem to care. She pulled at his collar and pressed her body against his. "My captive," she said again, almost purring. "Aren't you?"

Draco's hands twitched at his sides. He wanted to grab her up and toss her onto the bed, but he had an inkling that she had something else in mind. He wanted to see what it was. "Er. Yes? Yes. Can be?"

The heels of her boots put her at exactly his height, and Hermione brushed her cheek along his to nip at his earlobe. "Marvelous grasp on the English language, captive," she whispered. Her fingers slipped across the nape of his neck and twined in the ends of his hair. She took a grip and pulled his head back.

Draco hissed and latched on to her waist, hauling her hips against him. Hermione let go of his hair immediately, cupping his cheeks with worry. "Draco. Draco, did that hurt? Was that too much?"

"No," he managed to say. He licked his lips and shook his head as he cleared his throat. The brief tug had been a little painful, but it had allowed him to focus on something other than the pulse of blood in his cock. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, forcing himself to think, to speak coherently. "No. Didn't hurt. Kinda liked it." 

Hermione still had concern in her gaze, and Draco kissed the corner of her mouth. Before she could step back and change her mind, he tightened his grip on her waist. He met her eyes and rocked his hips, letting her feel the stiffness of his cock. "It's all right," he told her. "It's good. _Very_ good."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Keep going. Captive," Draco said. He released his grip on her and spread his arms, his hands open. "I'm your captive. What are you going to do with me?"

She hesitated, then her cheeks flushed. "Um, I actually don't know. I hadn't thought this far. I figured I'd already be on the bed by now. I know what boots do to you."

Draco laughed. He caught her in a hug and kissed her hard. "I have an idea. I think Pirate Queen Hermione's captive should find something to do with his mouth other than talk. And I think _you_ should get a good grip on my hair again, because Granger? That's fucking hot."

She chewed on her lip, watching his eyes. Draco took her hand and moved it to the back of his head. He curled her fingers around his hair. Hermione gave a gentle, tentative tug. Draco hissed again and Hermione's eyes darkened.

Draco pursed his lips in a kiss and lifted his brows in a silent invitation to continue. Hermione drew her tongue along her lower lip. She put her free hand on his shoulder and pushed down at the same time she pulled his hair. "Find something else to do with your mouth, captive."

Draco dropped to his knees quickly enough that Hermione lost her grip in his hair. She grabbed it again, both hands locking in the strands, and canted her hips forward. She tugged his head and Draco went without hesitation. He grabbed her hips, burying his nose into the thick patch of curls. His tongue slipped out and between the folds of her cunt. 

Hermione was already wet, her clit slipping across his tongue fast. He worked lower, aiming for her entrance, but she tightened her grip in his hair and pulled him back to her clit. "That," she said. "There." She grinned down at him and gave his hair another tug. "I'll let you know where to go, captive. Please me and I'll reward you."


End file.
